Rise of the Phoenix
by Crimson Flare101
Summary: Asei has grown up in a village buried in hatred and intent on revenge, no matter what the cost. When she gets a genin team, her supposed comrades are no better and she finds it hard to connect with their harsh sensei, and the flirtatious teammate pining after her and the bitter boy who doesn't care. How she goes from a smart genin with an eye for trouble to a legend is explained.
1. Full Summary

Full Summary

Asei lived in a village bent on revenge. Watch as she overcomes everyone's hatred and becomes a legend. Experience the pain, hardships, betrayal, and love as she survives the 5th Great Shinobi War and her reputation spreads to every corner of the world, where it will strike fear in the hearts of missing-nin for decades to come. Learn how Asei lived while she grows into a shinobi that everyone fears, a leader that everyone respects, a comrade that people can trust, a friend that they rely on, and a lover who knows how to understand. This is the story of how the Phoenix rises from the ashes and shines so bright, that even Madara will remember her name. This is Asei's story.

Asei (Genin)

Taijutsu- 3/5

Ninjutsu- 3/5

Genjutsu- 2/5

Speed- 3/5

Strength- 2/5

Stamina- 3/5

Chakra Reserves- 3/5

Intelligence- 4/5

Notes- She specializes with windmill shuriken and her wakizashi as well as her unorthodox tactics and intelligence, as well as basic knowledge on the fire element and sneaky tricks.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue- The Phoenix**

She stood straight, staring down with onyx eyes that glimmered with unshed tears. Her body blocked out the sun, so to the view of anyone who passed, the light was shining on her, illuminating her ivory skin and her long hair, gleaming like it was fire. That did nothing to dissuade the name people had marked her with. She was the Phoenix, the master of flame itself, able to be reborn, a legend who would never be forgotten. She was looked up to with something akin to hero-worship. She was respected and feared by all those who heard her name. The Phoenix wasn't a shinobi, it was immortality birthed in its host. It was undefeatable, unshakeable, and unable to be killed.

Asei nearly snorted at that. If she was undefeatable, then how exactly had Iwa become a smoking pit in the ground, followed closely by Suna and Kiri? If she was unshakeable, why was she here? Mourning her deceased lover and comrades who had been taken from her by this awful war. If she was unable to be killed, then was she human? She had survived the destruction of her village, as well as her lover's, somehow living through the manmade disaster that had claimed everyone else's life. Twice. Did that truly mean she was immortal? Unable to be killed, like an actual Phoenix? So many questions, but there was no amused redhead to distract her, or a cheerful blonde to assure her of her place in the world. No one here but the tombstones of those she hadn't been strong enough to protect.

The survivors of Kiri, Suna, and Iwa had mostly migrated to Konoha, taking refuge within their walls, and simultaneously assuring its place as the next target. When this village was destroyed, it would likely be followed by Kumo, then the lesser villages, with little resistance. She shook her head. There was no happy ending to this story, no way where she came out on top. With that revelation came her final decision.

She would save Konoha, the village that had birthed so many friends, or die trying. This would be her last stand and she would protect whoever was left and scattered among the torn nations. No matter what. It all rode on her shoulders. If she failed, there was no hope left for the remaining resistance. She was not arrogant, merely honest. She was all this world had; the only chance for its survival. The Phoenix would either rise above adversity or fall in one battle that could end it all. She stepped back, scanning the names on the graves that were lined in front of her.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Utakata.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sabaku no Kankuro.

There were many others, but these had been her trusted advisors when she rose in command. Closing her eyes she whispered, "This will either end with my death or my victory. No middle ground. Not this time. For your sake and in your memory," her voice sharpened with determination while her onyx eyes burned with a rare hatred and a promise that she intended on keeping. "I will make this the hardest battle they've ever fought. I will give them _hell_ and they _will _acknowledge this village, even if I have to use that jutsu to assure it. Mark my words," she turned, looking over into the distance, above the majestic red gates of Konoha, where the enemy marched. "This will be a battle to remember."


End file.
